The invention relates to butter-like concentrates and to bakery products containing such concentrates. Under bakery products are here to be understood ingredients for baking like margarines and shortenings, as well as baked products like pastries, biscuits, croissants, gateaux etc. Also other confectioners' products like e.g. candy, caramels etc. are included.
Different compositions usually having a meat-like flavour are well known in the art. mostly these are prepared by heating a mixture comprising a sugar, an amino acid, crystein and/or nucleotides.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,283 (Beatrice Foods Co.) to prepare a sweetened condensed product, inter alia for bakery purposes, by heating to about 90.degree. C. a mixture consisting of about 21% skimmed milk powder, 30% water, 8% fat and 40% of saccharose. The product obtained resembles sweetened condensed milk in flavour and in appearance and has high contents of water and carbohydrates (saccharose) in about 40% (w/w). Moreover, the product disclosed contains about 21% (w/w) of skimmed milk powder (dry milk solids non fat) which corresponds to about 7% of protein and 10% lactose. Consequently, the ratio of protein to carbohydrate is about 7:(40+10), i.e. about 1:7. Also the fat content is low. The product is stated to be useful, inter alia for coffee in place of cream or milk, for infant feeding, for baking and for candy making.